RWBY: The Next Generation
by SwordSpitter1900
Summary: Roseanne Rose, with her cheeky grin and goofball personality, seems as if she's completely readable, right? Wrong. Even with a personality of a fool, she remains a mystery to Wendy Schnee, and many others. Even with her mysteries, she continues to fight under her mother, Ruby Rose's, legacy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original RWBY characters. Just my 'made-ups' and plot.


A throaty gasp choked out as she watched the crimson figure speed past her to the top of Beacon Academy. Wendy couldn't help but gawk as the figure bolted over rigid sides with ease.

You're probably wondering: "What the hell is going on?" Well, congratulations, you're not the only one. So was Wendelle Schnee! Now, to help explain what is going, (Author's note: For both your, and Wendy's sakes?) we need to "retrace" Wendy's steps…

 **Earlier that day:**

" ? Are you prepared for your first day at the academy?" Questioned the concierge to the silver-haired seventeen year old. Wendelle sighed at the thought of attending her mother's academy. (Author's note: Yes, I had Weiss take over Beacon after Ozpin. XD) "Of course. Funny, I never thought you'd ever have to ask me whether or not I was ready...You should always expect the most of me." "W-why yes m'lady! I never meant-" Cutting him off with a cold expression, she demanded of him to bring around the limousine. He waddled off to her bark, and followed through, though she still leisured at the quartz steps with a coarse smirk. In his suit and tie, darting over to her door as he did, and gracefully he pulled the lever with faith of the young miss not making some snotty remark. She breathlessly sighed once more, intaking a good amount of oxygen, and shoveled herself into the vehicle. Time seemed to quicken with her heart beat. Blurs of driving in the autumn scene, street pavement cracks meeting the sidewalk, and a funny looking old man in multiple shops. (Wendy: Wait, what? How!) Her mind wandered out of the car to strange places. 'Will I...Be good enough? Just breathe. My first day, first step, this is the first step to my life as a huntress, as a huntress in the Schnee legacy!'

 _Screech!_

The limo had come to an abrupt pause, and Wendy gazed out. She was _finally_ at Beacon. Her impatience grew as she bided for 'Butler Knucklehead' to pull her ingress open. Which...He never did. Hot-headed and ready to blow up at him about his utterly rude manner, ice eyes of her's fell upon him. 'Suits-McGee' was shaking in fear, and a colossal bird-like Grimm levitated in the sky, just near the top of Beacon. What a sight, huh? Of course, with a few breathing exercises and some confidence, she hopped her way out of the mobile. Her eyes were still glued onto the sky and with a burst of shock, the crimson streak passed it's way in front of her, sprinting up the building.

Welcome, we are now to where we need to be! So, get the picture?

Wendelle's face painted with confusion. That bewilderment was channeled in a rather _unexpected_ way. Foot by foot she pushed herself further, hurtling into the academy, placing herself into the elevator before finally asking herself, "What the heck am I doing?" Yet, she continued on. She just had to see what it was, and why it felt so _familiar_. Merely yearned to catch a situation like this, it burned in her mind and naturally the smoke settled. Squawks from the creature, screams from some of the students both filled her ears. This, now this was huge!. There was no way any student at Beacon had faced something this enormous, right! It wasn't even just her eagerness to top the others with this kill, but to see what the streak was, because she had a strong feeling it was one of two people. (Ruby Rose, a famous scythe wielding huntress with superspeed as a semblance. Or the famous archer vigilante with an unknown name, and the ability to manipulate time. They call her the "Scarlet Shooter," nobody knows her by name, but rumors says she's a young teenage girl with silver eyes that shine through the darkness in her hooded black and red leather armor. Some have even claimed when she battles with a certain seriousness, her left eye turns bright vermilion with an onyx crescent design intruding the center. There are practically legends about this mysterious hero.)

The Schnee stomped her foot onto the platform of the roof, huffed and searched around.

Sure enough, there _she_ was.

'There she is…' Wendy ogled at the teenage girl with the red leather hood. Behind the hooded teen's back, was what appeared to be some advanced high-tech bow slung across her body, resting on her shoulder like a messenger bag. "Oh my God...I-it's really you!" The astonishment in her voice was obvious. (Author's note: To put it bluntly, Wendy was totally fangirling.) Startled by the sudden voice, the Scarlet Shooter spun around, gazing at the girl. 'Her silver eyes really do shine through the darkness...W-wow…' Hood began to speak. "What are you doing up here? It's dangerous, leave! Now!" Without room for protest, "Scarlet" twisted around, pulled out an arrow and anchored it onto her bow, within seconds the arrow went flying. 'S-so fast…' But that wasn't even the beginning of this girl's potential fill. She truly was a prodigy. The arrow struck the Grimm directly in the eye. It faltered, but still didn't fall. "Y-you're aim was perfect!" Hood craned her neck over to meet Wendy's eyes. "I thought I told you to leave!" Wendy was insulted. However her head was focusing on something else...The Scarlet Shooter's voice. It was high pitched and very quirky. It didn't even sound like the girl had gone through puberty. Then Wendy began to concentrate on the hood's frame. (Author's note: Not intended to be dirty, lol. XD) Her body was petite, and she was quite short. Just a tiny little thing. 'How old is she? 12?' Three more arrows struck the bird, all three in the right wing. Wendy was knocked out of her thoughts as bird-brain began descending to the empty building, and more importantly, toward Wendy. Wendy pulled out her thin, fence-like sword (Author's note: Very similar to Weiss' Myrtenaster.) and was preparing to dodge. However, the Scarlet Shooter knew she wouldn't make it, and using her semblance, she slowed the time around her. Knowing she had a limit of time by the amount of force, she sprinted toward Wendy and lifted her bridal style. (Author's note: Has anyone shipped this yet? ;D)

 _Whoosh!_

 _She couldn't keep her eyes off her…_

Time slowed, (Author's note: Literally.) the heroine's hood fell down and revealed the face of a sunkissed, freckled kid. Wendelle caught herself staring, her cheeks chalked pink and she couldn't speak. The famed, mysterious warrior with no face, was shown in the light. What seemed to be a real jaw dropper though, was that this young girl, looked just like Ruby Rose.

Same silver eyes, same red and black ombre hair, same smile. Most details mirrored Ruby, other than the freckles, skin color being SLIGHTLY darker, and long hair, she was a striking image of her mother's partner. While she was caught up in the girl's features, a cough bellowed, capturing Wendy's attention. "Ahem! Sorry about that," the girl giggled and grinned goofily, "Oh, also, you've seen my face, so uh, that's not not so great for me…" The archer sweatdropped with a fool's shark-tooth smile, and rubbed the back of her head as she set Wendy down. Wendy couldn't prevent what happened next, as she discovered her surroundings. The bird dead on the roof, everyone staring up, cheering for the vigilante. The white-locked female was furious. All her frustration, her anger, it pent up, bubbled over, and poured onto the girl grinning at her stupidly. "YOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY A DITZ LIKE YOU IS THE FAMOUS HERO I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF MEETING! YOU DUNCE, YOU CAUSED A SCENE!" The red-head/raven-haired teen looked puzzled, but not the least bit offended. Her smile turned into a frown, and was inferior to the laughter that blew out of her. "Pfftttt, hahahahahaha!" Wendy, still wasn't finished ranting, "Why are you laughing!" "B-because-" She chuckled "You and your big words! Blah, blah, blah, I'm all sophisticated~ 'Oh you ninny, you look moronic-" pfft! Haha!"

Wendy didn't know what to say. She stood there fuming, unsure of what to do, but then _it_ happened. She felt someone grab her wrist, and drag her along. It was the girl. "C'mon!" "What do you think you're doing?" "We have to run!" She yelled back. Still pulling her like a leash, Wendelle tried to pinch out some words. "Why! Where are we going!" She never received a response.

 **Time skip: Three minutes**

The two were still weaving and speeding throughout the building, but a voice entered the air, and unfortunately, Wendy recognized it right away. 'Mom.' "Stop! The both of you." Weiss trotted toward the two girls, the Scarlet Shooter still hanging on to her wrist. Weiss stood tall and intimidatingly, she cowled at the two. "Wendy. I thought I had taught you better, getting yourself into danger like that without reason. Atlas forces were on the way to take care of that!. And Roseanne-" "Heh, Rose instead…" Weiss shot her a mean look. "Roseanne Rose, how could you be so- Ugh, let me rephrase. Why must you be so reckless! You're so much like your mother! You can't just go off and do whatever you want! I asked you to study under my academy because you have potential, and you need instruction! You are fifteen, I expect you to grow up and act like it, no, to act EVEN MORE MATURE THAN FIFTEEN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Rose's face went flushed. She was speechless. Wendy tuned into her mother's words and began to ponder. "Roseanne Rose...Looks like Ruby Rose...Like her mother? Mom, who...Who is this girl?" Weiss grunted and looked to her daughter with sympathy. "Wendelle Lilian Schnee, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Weiss grasped Rose's arm and lead her over to Wendy. "This is Roseanne Rose- Er, Rose. Daughter of Ruby Rose, or you might know her by, the Scarlet Shooter... She's fifteen, and she's joining the academy, your year, to be specific." You could hear a sense of hesitation in Weiss' tone, but it seemed to be swallowed down with a gulp.

Wendy had mixed emotions about the entire thing. She was meeting some mysterious girl, who really didn't seem that mysterious, the same girl she aspired and pined to know for years, just to find out she was this small, fragile looking goofball. Generally, it all seemed so disappointing. It did make sense though, the silver eyes and brilliant skill. Rose shot out her hand and squeaked. "I should have introduced myself earlier, rather than kind of nudging you into my world. I _am_ the Scarlet Shooter, my name is Roseanne, but you can call me Rose, and I'd be more than happy to answer any questions that you may have," Rose weakly chuckled in a nervous tone. Wendy refused to take her hand, so she turned her back on her, scoffed, and replied, "My name is Wendy." She walked off confidently, leaving Weiss to stare at her trail, and Rose to remain lost about what had just happened. "Please, excuse my daughter. Unfortunately she can be _quite_ temperamental. She's always been like that." Rose nodded softly, "Heh, it's not a big deal, I think she just needs a little time to clear her head. But there is something I want to ask you?"

Weiss furrowed her brows and masked herself in curiousity. "What is it?" "Why…*Sigh*...Why is she so angry about me being the Scarlet Shooter?" Weiss had difficulties answering, mainly because she really didn't know herself. But, she took an educated guess. "I believe that she had some expectations. You see, she's heard things of both you and your mother, these amazing stories. But I feel the minute she seen your face, no matter who you are, she was going to lose her stories to reality. Believe it or not, you, in many ways, were her faith. No need to pressure you." Rose's face faded into a sickly pale, she was aware of what the people have heard. Of what students had heard. They were tales. Just stories of the past, things that Rose didn't want people to hear. She didn't want the community to know her as someone to look up to. She promoted violence, had done some things that seemed awful in her eyes...And well, she thought she was a monster, is that really something she wanted kids to admire? Something that should be encouraged? No. It was the reason she wore her hood.

"Rose." "Huh?" Rose looked up to meet Weiss' eyes with her still-too-serious tone.

"You do look just like her. Even act like her. You do know, wherever she is, she's proud of you, right?" Rose smiled at loved hearing those words, especially when it included her mother. "Yeah…" "Now, get back to Beacon, and prepare for the partner determination event.


End file.
